Midnight on Christmas Eve
by animesempaigirl
Summary: NarutoGetBackersFullmetal AlchemistFruits Basket Christmas story. They all had a dark past. They all wanted to make a differance. now they can all Forget it for now and celebrate the wonderful wintery holiday. Yeah, right!
1. Chapter 1

Midnight on Christmas Eve

A Naruto/GetBackers/Fullmetal Alchemist/Fruits Basket Christmas story. They all had a dark past. They all wanted to make a differance. now they can all Forget it for now and celebrate the wonderful wintery holiday. Yeah, right!

The young shinobis and kunoichis are sent on a mission during their winter break. The Sohmas and Honda celebrate christmas in a gift exchange party. The GetBackers had just finished earning some cash when they run into an old friend. The Fullmetal Alchemist (and I mean Edward) has to visit his old friend. All of this happening on Christmas Eve. What will happen when they meet face-to-face other people who has suffered as much as they did?

/Text/ - Chracter's thoughts

(Text) - Author's Note

Chapter 1

* * *

(Konoha Country)

"Look! I made a snow angel!" The blonde ninja grinned with his rosy whiskers. The pink-haired medic nin grinned back. "I can see the snow has proven your point, Naruto-kun."

"Kakashi-sensei is 5 hours late now." Sakura looked at the raven-haired boy with her emerald eyes. He was attractive and obnoxious. As the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke had no time to wait and do nothing. He has a mission.

"You are right. He is usually 3 hours late." Naruto brushed the snow off of his head. "Maybe he is waiting for us at Tsunade-sama's office. Let's go there!" Sakura sighed. "I guess so.

* * *

(At the Hokage's office) 

"I have not seen him. Sorry." Tsunade, a beautiful woman with lots of power (and I mean lots) is the 5th hokage. She taught Sakura everything she knew about medicines. Formerly known as one of the three legendary ninjas, she sighed at the sight of the huge piles of paper work that she has to do.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Oh! Looks like we don't have a mission. Besides, it is Christmas eve."

Sakura crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. "Naruto has a point. During the week of out break, we get interrupted by saying we have a mission."

Sasuke sighed. "Let's go then." "Wait!"

Everyone looked at Tsunade. "I know what your mission is at least." "Really?"

She stooded up. "Your mission is for you to visit an old traveler by the name of Kohaku Miiko. Tell him that I sent you."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "This mission sounds too easy. Couldn't you get genins for this mission?"

"Oh, thust me. It is much harder then you think. It is definitely not easy."

Naruto shivered. /I wonder what that means./

"Oh, and one more thing." Tsunade handed to Sakura a piece of paper. "The following people on this list is required to come with you. Okay? Bye!" Tsunade pushed them out of the door before they can say anything esle.

Naruto glared at the door. "What's with her?" Sasuke shrugged. "Let's get this over with."

Sakura smiled. "I wonder who will come with us." The three shinobis looked at the list and all of their jaws dropped. "WHAT!"

* * *

"Brother, you should be more careful next time." 

"Yeah, yeah. I just couldn't control my anger. That colonel just pisses me off."

A state alchemist with gold eyes and hair was talking to a big suit of armor. Hard to believe but Edward Elric is actually 15. He is short for his age and gets offended very easily.

"To control your anger, you need self-control." "I know that, Al."

Alphonse is the soul trapped inside the suit of armor. He often had a look out for his big brother.

Al sighed at his brother's stubborness. /I feel like a parent./

Edward saw that they have arrived at the house. "Hey! Winry! We're here!"

Edward is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, but alot of people think that Alphonse is. With his right arm and left leg as auto-mail, he has his own personal mechanic.

"I told you to call!" A young engineer threw a wrench at Ed. WHAM! Ed ended up with a bloody head.

"WINRY! You could of killed me! Dammit Winry!" Winry grinned. "Fancy seeing you here today!" Al waved at her. "Hello, Winry."

Winry grew up with the Elric Brothers. She helped build Ed's auto-mail with Granny Pinako. Since she died, she was responsible for all of her patients and them.

"I need some readjustments in my arm. Something got loose and it feels funny." Winry sighed.

"What did you do this time?" Edward started to sweat and decided to pet Den. Winry turned to Al.

"Err...he got out of control and well..."

"Stop. I don't want to know." Edward turned to her. "So, how long will you fix it? For 3 days?"

She grinned. Don't underestimate me. I'll fix it in several hours. It looks like you need a bit of a longer arm."

She disconnected the arm. "So you did grow. Last time I saw you, you were **BEEP** cm tall."

After fixing the automail, she reconnected the arm within the hour. Edward tried to ignore her comment. He spawled across the couch, Al sat down on the floor with Den, and Winry sat next to Ed. So basically, from left to right, is Den, Al, Winry, and Edward.

W: "So, are you guys staying here for Christmas?"

A: "Of course, Winry."

E: "...I guess so."

W: "You guess so!"

A: "Brother..."

E: "Sorry. It just never popped in my head I would spend my time here."

WHAM! Winry hit him again with a wrench and Ed is bleeding everywhere. Al is sweating alot with Den.

W: "So, Al. What do you say about helping me clean this place up for Christmas?"

A: "Sure."

E: "Erm...I'll help."

W: "No. I think you should sit out."

E: "What? Why can't I help out?

A: "Uh...brother. you should go visit mom's and granny's graves."

E: "..." (He is thinking about it)

W: "Great idea. I think we should all go!"

E: "What? What about your earlier plan about cleaning the house up?"

A: "Ed, come on. That can wait."

W: "You should pay your respects."

E: "Why would I go with you?"

While Winry and Edward were arguing, Alphonse started to go for the door with Den next to him. "I will be going now. Hurry up if you want to come, too." Winry and Ed blinked as Al walked out the door into the snowy, silent day. "H-hey! Wait for us!"

* * *

"Honda-san. What about this tree?" The young optimist looked at the tree. It aws up to Tohru's shoulder height. She was Christmas shopping along with _Prince_ Yuki. 

"It's perfect!" "I'm glad that it is satisfying to your liking." Yuki Sohma is a young high school student council president. With his girl-like features and manners, the school has a fan club just for him.

"Hmph. Are we done yet?" Tohru grinned at the other boy who also accompanied her. "It's Christmas Eve!" "...Whatever."

Kyo Sohma is (unfortunately) Yuki's cousin. As the cat (literally) of the family, he still doesn't understand what Christmas is.

"So, Honda-san. Are you making a cake for the party?" "Yes! How did you know?" "Erm...I see you brought some cake ingredients." Kyo looked at the basket and noticed the ingredients.

"Yes, I'm making a vanilla cake! With icing!" Kyo scowled. "Icing?" "Ack! Will it be too sweet for you?" "No." Yuki smiled at Tohru's nervousness. "Don't worry. I am pretty sure it will be delicious for the party." "Hai!"

After they went home, out the tree up and baked the cake, Shigure left the house. "Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Tohru-kun! I'm leaving!" Tohru waved good bye. "Have fun, Shigure-san!"

Kyo peeked at the door. "Is that pervert finally gone? Good." Yuki set the table up for the party. "Is Hanajima-san and Uotani-san here yet?" Tohru looked out towards the path. "No. Where is Shigure-san going?"

Kyo snorted. "He is going to Hatori-san's house. Ayame-dobe, Hatori-san, Shigure-dobe, and Hatori's girlfriend are having a party there." "Eh! Hatori-san has a girlfriend!"

Yuki sighed. "Did you not listen to Shigure-san's babbling about this last week? Besides, it is amazing how Hatori-san can handle Shigure-san and Nii-san's hyperness."

DINO DONG! Tohru brighted up at the sound. (She just forgot all about Hatori's girlfriend when she heard that doorbell.) "They're here!" Tohru ran up to the door and found Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima standing there with some bags full of presents. "Hey there, Tohru-kun!" "Good evening Yuki-kun. Kyo-kun." "Hana-chan! Uo-chan! You made it!"

Arisa smiled. "Wouldn't miss this party for anything. And it is only 1 o'clock." "Yes." Yuki noticed the bags of presents. "Did you bring gifts for Honda-san?" Hanajima looked at her bag of gifts. "These? These are gifts for my friends."

Yuki and Kyo started to sweat. Uotani laughed and sat down with her girts next to her. "Don't worry. I made her promise not to put any curses on it." The Sohma cousins sighed in relief.

Tohru clapped her hands together. "Let's begin this party with our gift exchange!" Kyo's cat ears perked up. "Gift exchange?"

T: "Yes! It is where we trade gifts with each other! I bought gifts for everyone!"

H: "Oh, Tohru-kun. You shouldn't have."

U: "Yeah. I think those two should of."

Y: "Erm...I am sorry for not knowing this would happen."

K: "Can we just get this over with?"

H: "I have one for Tohru-kun, Arisa, Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun."

U: "This one is carrot top's...Prince's...Hana's...and Tohru's!"

T: "Oh, thank you. I have present for you, too!"

Y: "Wow! This is the first time I am getting a gift."

K: "What is this, Yankee? Poison?"

U: "Hey! I bought it with my money!"

T: "Err...I'll open Hana-chan's gift up first!"

H: "Be careful."

K: "Why should she be careful?"

H: "..."

(Kyo is sweating and freaking out)

K: "What? What!"

H: ''It is just fragile."

Y: ''Haha. "

K: "Shut up, damn rat."

Y: "Oh, is that a threat, Baka neko?"

K: "Don't call me that, you lowlife rat!''

Y: "Baka Neko!"

U: "So, what did you give her, Hana-chan?"

H: "You will find out."

T: "Uwah!"

Y: "...Wow!"

It was a black kimono decorated with pink sakuras. It came with a pink belt and som pink chopsticks for her hair. "Uwah! This must have been expensive!"

Hanajima shooked her head. "Actually, it was mine but it didn't feel right for me." Arisa laughed. "Tohru-kun. Why don't you go get dressed. Prince Yuki, why don't you open Hana's gift." "Er...Okay."

Kyo snorted. "I bet she placed a curse on it." "Then I think it's your gift, Baka Neko." "WHAT WAS THAT!" Arisa stopped him. "Calm down. I hope the Prince likes Hana-chan's gift. It is a nice gift. Uncursed and all."

Tohru came back before Yuki can really see his gift. "Tohru-kun! You look beautiful!" Tohru blushed. She looked elegant in her kimono and she put her hair in a bun with her pink chopsticks in them.

Kyo blushed at her presence. Yuki smiled. "You look like a princess, Honda-hime." (Hime means princess.) "O-oh! Thank you, Yuki-kun." Arisa smiled. "You just came on time. Prince Yuki is opening his present from Hana-chan." "Is that a book?" Yuki noticed that his gift was a book. "Oh, yes."

Yuki looked at the dark, green book. /It has no title. It looks old, though./ Yuki opened and read the first page.

There was a family who had a bad past for 100,000 years.

For years, they tried to find a way to get rid of the curse but God wouldn't allow it.

It was on Christmas eve when they find out a way to help them forget about their awful past.

Now it begins...

"Hanajima-san. What is this?" Hana looked at the book. "Is that green? Dear me, that is the wrong bok." Kyo got scared. "What do you mean?" Tohru pointed at the book in fear. "The book is glowing!" "Wha?" Suddenly Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hanajima, and Uotani disappeared with the book. The only witness was a black dog. "Arf?" (Que?)

* * *

"Ban-chan! Look at the cash!" Ban Mido pushed the Lightning Lord away from the pile money. "I know. But we have to pay for out debts. And our car." Ginji's face fell. "But I'm hungry." "You're always hungry. I guess we can go eat something first." "Yea!" 

Ban Mido is the urchin head. Ginji is the blondie. Together, they are the GetBackers. Ban has his evil eye and power of orochimaru. (Not Orochimaru from Naruto.) Ginji is the electric human. They are the recover agency with an (almost) 100 case success rate!

"Yo!" Ginji and Ban looked and saw Shido and Madoka. "Hey, Shido-kun! Hey, Madoka-chan!" Madoka giggled at Ginji's voice. "Good afternoon. Merry Christmas, Ban."

B: "Going somewhere, monkey boy?"

S: "Yeah. We're going somewhere. Wanna tag a long?"

G: "Yea! Where are you going, Madoka-chan?"

M: "A special place. Mozart knows where."

S: "So, Mido. That is alot of caxh there."

B: "Yea. We got a job that paid off nicely."

G: "Yea! Now we need a place to pit this!"

Ginji held up a painting of a snowy landscape. It has a single, bare tree with a burned down house next to it. There are several gravestones and 3 people and a dog are visiting the graves.

"Wow. Did Clayman give you this?" Ban nodded. "Yea. It's call Snowy Memories. The artist is unknown." Mozart barked. "We're here. Come on! You can met someone!"

The 3 guys gasped at their location. Ther were in a cemetory. The snow gave it a peaceful look yet it hld a gloomy aura. Shido looked at his girlfriend. (They both don't admit it but they are boyfriend and girlfriend.)

/Why are we here/ Ginji whispered to them. "Is someone meeting her here?" Ban shrugged. "We'll find out soon." Madoka stopped in front of a paticular gravestone. She bent down and brushed he snow off of the grave. Shido looked at the plate, reading, "Haku. A beloved friend."

Shido turned towards Madoka. "Is Haku this someone you wanted us to meet?" Yes. He was my best friend. He died when I was 10 on this very day." Ban looked at the grave with sorrow eyes. "Was he blind, too?" "No. He was deaf. But he had powers like yours."

Ginji crooked his head. "What?" "He can travel into pictures and paintings." Shido was surprised. ban looked at the painting that was in Ginji's hands. "Do you think he can still do that?"

"I don't..." Shido looked at Madoka. "Madoka?" He looked at her eyes and gasped. Ban and Ginji saw it, too. Her eyes were purple now and it looked like she can actually saw them. Like she wasn't blind anymore.

Ginji got scared. "Is Madoka-chan okay?" Shido noticed that Mozart was saying, "Haku's power is going to Madoka! Give her the painting!" (That was Mozart's caninese.)

Shido turned towards Ginji. "Ginji. Give me that painting!" "Huh? Why?" "Look, just do it!" Shido held the painting to Madoka. She took the painting. She started to speak but with a deeper voice.

"I am Haku now. My ghost lingers around the grave until today. I have waited to return back something for Madoka for all the kindness she has given me. Now that I am part of her mind, I can travel you 3 to this snowy place. She now has the power to do what I can do."

Ban raised an eyebrow. "What about Madoka-chan?" "Don't worry. Let's travel first." Madoka closed her eyes. The painting started to glow. "What the...?" Suddenly Shido, Mozart, Madoka, Ban, and Ginji disappeared with the painting goine, too.

* * *

Yes! I am done! Even if Christmas is over, I think this is a cute, little story. If possible, can I get about 5 reviews before I start the second chapter, please? Thanks everyone! 

(Kym is my best friend)

Kym: You should have done a Sohma Christmas with the 12 days of Christmas.

Animesempaigirl: Really? Hmm...

K: Duh!

A: Maybe I can have the 12 days of christmas but only like this. The 13 days of the zodiac christmas.

K: Oh! Can I help out?

A: Of course, Kym!

See you later! -Animesempaigirl


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight on Christmas Eve

A Naruto/GetBackers/Fullmetal Alchemist/Fruits Basket Christmas story. They all had a dark past. They all wanted to make a differance. now they can all Forget it for now and celebrate the wonderful wintery holiday. Yeah, right!

The young shinobis and kunoichis are sent on a mission during their winter break. The Sohmas and Honda celebrate christmas in a gift exchange party. The GetBackers had just finished earning some cash when they run into an old friend. The Fullmetal Alchemist (and I mean Edward) has to visit his old friend. All of this happening on Christmas Eve. What will happen when they meet face-to-face other people who has suffered as much as they did?

/Text/ - Chracter's thoughts

(Text) - Author's Note

Chapter 2

* * *

(Konoha Country)

"So, you three will have to come with us for this mission." Naruto had finished explaing the mission to the branch genius, Neji Hyuuga. "I guess we have no choice. Let's go, Tenten-san, Hinato-sama. I don't think we requie anything but weapons." Hinata nodded. "O-okay, N-nii-san. So...uh, let's go." Tenten grinned. "Count me in!" Naruto grinned. "I promised my teammates that we would meet at the gate in 5 minutes."

Sakura nervously smiled. "So, there you go. Tsunade-sensei requires for you to come." Kiba looked at Shino. "I guess so." "Don't be such a party pooper, Shino! Of course we'll go. Right, Akamaru?" "Bark!" Sakura sighed in relief. "Okay. We will be meeting the others in 3 minutes at the gate. (It took a longer time to find them.) "Wait! I need to get a scarf for Akamaru!" Shino had a disgusted look on his face. "A scarf?" "Kiba! This is no time for a scarf! He has fur for heaven sake!" "I know but I don't want him to shiver and get cold. He can catch a cold in this snowy weather." Sakura groaned and Shino rolled his eyes.

Sasuke looked at the Kazekage and his older sister. They were in Konoha to visi Naruto when Sasuke asked them about the mission. Gaara nodded. "I guess if it is required from the Hokage." Temari sighed. "I just began my break." "Hey! Same here, but she said Kakashi-sensei would have to come so it must be important." (Gaara speaks up.) "Let's go meet the others." Sasuke stopped Gaara. "I said that I would meet up with them at the gate. I found you guys at the gate so we can wait here." Temari laughed at Gaara's stupid mistake. Gaara glared at her.

Soon enough, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru (can't forget him) arrived. Naruto looked around. "So everyone is here?" Sakura shooked her head. "Kakashi-sensei is not. knowing him, he will be late." "Or am I?" Heads turned toward the handsome jounin called the copy ninja.

Sasuke: "You're on time for a change."

Kakashi: "Well, it's almost noon. I want to hurry this mission up."

Sakura: "Really sensei. On our nreak and you make all of us go on a mission."

Naruto: "It's snowing, too!"

Kakashi: "Okay! Let's just go."

Gaara: "Where is this place?"

Kakashi: "Hmm...about 100 meters west from here."

Neji: "Why is there such a big group going somewhere awfully close?"

Ten: "Yeah, tell me about it."

Naruto: "I don't know. Tsunade-sama didn't say much."

Sasuke: "Let's just get this over with."

(5 minutes later)

"Hello. How may I help you?" An old man stepped out of a little cabin. Naruto screamed out and pointed a shaky finger at the man. "You look like the 3rd hokage!" Everyone but Kakashi was surprised. "The name is Kohaku Miiko. I am like the 3rd hokage because we were best friends. I guess we like alittle similiar." /Alittle? You mean a lot. / (Everyone is thinking this.)

With a few exceptions, the old traveler had the same clothes on as the 3rd but the colors were different. His eyes were black instead. "I guess that the 5th sent you?" Everyone nodded. He gestured everyone inside.

Everyone found themselves in a large room with pillow laid down in a circle. "Please sit on one of the pillows. "Everyone looked at each other and shrugged and sat down. Kohaku sat on a pillow between Naruto and Gaara.

"Tsunade-san didn't tell you why you all are here, correct?" "No. Please do tell." "You're the one called Haruno Sakura." It was amazing that he knew her name. "You see, I am here to send all of you to an importan mission." "What important mission?"

"You're Uzumaki Naruto. This mission is suppose to help you realize the true meaning of a very strong thing." "What? What thing?" Kohaku chuckled. He started to make some hand signs, skillfully and fast.

"I warn you that if you don't find the key that lies deep in your heart, then well you won't like the end result." "Eh? What is the meaing of that!" (Temari, Ten, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi said that.)

Kohaku slammed his palms on the floor and suddenly a great black orb appeared and started to suck everyone in. "Ah!" "Wha?" Kohaku waved at them. "Merry Christmas!" As soon as they disappeared, someone walked in. "Did you do it?" "Yes. Everything went according to plan, Tsunade-san." She smiled. "This should work out just fine.

* * *

"Ed, do you ever wonder what you and Al would do when you get your bodies back?" Al looked at Winry. She was bowing her head in a prayer for Granny and Ed's mother. Ed shrugged. "I don't know. I never thougt about it." (Alphonse) "I think that we should gotget about it for now and enjoy the holidays, just like Colonel Mustang said." Winry and Ed stuck their noses in the opposite direction of Al.

"Hmph. That _Colonel_ should be the one relaxing." "Bark, Bark! Bark!" "What is it, Den?" A bright light appeared behind them. "What the? Winry! Get behind me and Al!" Winry ducked behind them.

As soon as the light died down, Ed saw 9 teenagers. 5 of them were sitting while 3 of them standing, looking around. Only 1 girl didn't look confused and shi was holding a painting witha dog next to her. "What the...? Brother, who are they?" "You tell me, Al." 1 teen started to play in the snow.

"Ban-chan, look! The snow here is thick!" The urchin head with glasses was smoking. "What the hell happened, Shido?" The guy with no eyebrows shrugged. "I guess Madoka got powers." "I know that part. Just where are we?" An orange teen stood up. "Hanajima, where the hell did you sent us to?" "I don't know." A gray haired boy closed the book in his hands up and helped a brown haired girl up. "Thank you, Yuki-kun."

A blondie rubbed her head. "Hey carrot top. Why don't you ask that guy over there." She pointed at Ed. Kyo shrugged. "Okay. Hey! Shortie in red! Where are we?" Everyone looked at hiim while Winry and Al started to creep away from Ed. "Brother, are you okay?" Edward got really angry that what he was about to say was an event to live for.

"I AM NO SHORTIE! DON'T CALL ME MIDGET, SMALL, OR CHIBI! GOT THAT STUPID!" Kyo got mad. "WELL, DON'T CALL ME STUPID, YOU MIDGET!" "OH, NOW IT'S ON!" Edward transmuted his arm into a blade and started to charge toward Kyo. "BRING IT ON, MINI-MAN!"

Kyo and Ed started to do a little anime fight. Shido and Yuki shook their heads. Tohru was freaking out while Uotani was enjoying the view. Ginji walked toward Winry. "Hi! I am Ginji!" "I'm Winry!" "Do you know why that guy is fighting with the red haired guy?" Winry sighed. Al started to walk towards the fight. He reached in and grabbed both guys and held them apart. "AL! DON"T INTERFEAR!" "WHY IS THAT SUIT OF ARMOR SAVING YOU? ARE YOU EVEN REAL, ARMOR BOY!"

Al: "Uh..."

Yuki: "Baka neko. Instead of asking for where we are, you go start a fight."

Uotani: "Don't worry, Prince. Carrot top is my pay-per-view."

Kyo: "Who was asking you, Yankee?"

Tohru: "Don't try to get hurt, Kyo-kun."

Ban: "Kids are so arrogant."

Shido: "Looks who is talking, Mido."

Ban: "Yeah, yeah, Monkey boy."

Madoka: "Shido, what is going on?"

Ginji: "Madoka-chan! You're back!"

Winry: "Back? She has been standing there."

Hanajima: "Ah, such nice wave coming from everyone."

Everyone: **/What waves/**

Yuki: "Look. We are all new here so let's introduve ourselves. I am Yuki Sohma"

Tohru: "Tohru Honda."

Uotani: "Uotani Arisa."

Hanajima: "Hanajima Saki."

Kyo: "...Kyo Sohma."

Shido: "Shido and this is Madoka."

Ban: "Ban Mido but call me Ban. Not Mido."

Ginji: "Ginji!"

Al: "I am Alphonse Elric. This is my brother, Edward Elric."

Winry: "And I am Winry Bell."

Ban: "Question! Are you hollow, Al?"

Al: "How did you know?"

Ginji: "Ban-chan is like that."

Kyo: "Hey! Can you put me down now?"

Al: "Oh, sorry."

Ed: "It looks like you're good at hand-to-hand combat. I am Ed."

Yuki: "Kyo? Good at fighting? Don't make me laugh."

Kyo: I'll give you something to laugh about damn rat!"

Tohru: "K-Kyo! Maybe you should just tell Ed your name."

Kyo: "Kyo. How did you change your arm into a blade?

Ed: "Alchemy."

Yuki: "Alchemy?"

Al: "It is a way to manipulate objects and transform them into other objects."

Tohru: "Wow! It sound complicated."

Madoka: "Where are we, Edward-san?"

Ed started to tell them where when Dan and Mozart satrted to bark towards the sky. "Eh?" Ed, Uo, Kyo, Ginji, Ban, Shido, and Al freaked out. "THE SKY IS FALLING!" Everyone ran behind the bare tree to hide (for 11 people and a suit of armor, it's not easy hiding really.) Several voices screamed out from the sky. "AH!"

A blond, spiky haired boy with "whiskers" was yelling on top of his lungs the loudest. There was 11 people and only 9 of them were screaming. I mean, come on. Falling from 100 feet from the air. I would scream, too. A boy with red hair and a huge gourd on his back made the sand com out of it and formed a sand bed for them to land on instead of the hard ground. Naruto and Kiba landed on thier heads. Sasuke landed on his feet, but Sakura landed on top of him causing him to hit the ground, hard. Neji landed and caught TenTen. Kakashi was reading his perverted book and landed quietly while reading it! Shido landed onhis bottom and Gaara used his sand to catch Hinato before she can land on her face.

Naruto: "Don't worry! My head broke the fall! Ow."

Sakura: "Sasuke! Are you okay?"

Sasuke: "Uh...I...can't...feel...my...back."

Tenten: "Thanks, Neji."

Neji: Your welcome. Are you okay, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata: "Y-yes. T-t-thanks to...um...Gaara."

Kiba: "Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

Shino: "Some old guy throws us into another dimension. No big deal."

Naruto: "NO BIG DEAL?"

Sakura: "Yeah. How are we going to get back to Konoha?"

Kakashi: "Well, Kohaku-san did say that we have to find the key in out hearts."

Neji: "The true meaning of something strong."?

Gaara: "Do you think that it is a riddle?"

Tenten: "Hey! Where is Temari?"

"Up here!" Temari was floating down on her huge fan. Kakashi noticed the bizzarre group hiding behind a scrawny tree. "Hello. Do you happen to know where we are? "No. You, too! Great! Now there are about 20 people who have no clue of where they are. What do we do? Any ideas Winry?" Winry sighed. "Let's explain the situation in my house. I am pretty sure there is a solution. First you will have to tell me how you got here and what is your problem."

* * *

Wow! It took alot of thinking for this chapter. Imagine what chapter 3 would be like! Phew!

Me: "Today, I have all the ladies of the story with me. Thank you for coming."

Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Madoka, Winry, Tohru, Uo, Hana: "No problem."

Me: "So tell me. How does it feel to work with cute guys?"

Sakura: "Well, I can brag about it to that Ino-pig."

Temari: "Working with a brother has always been a pain."

Tenten: "I can't imagine the Hyuuga genius having fun."

Winry: "Al and Ed needs these vacation anyway. They've been working too hard."

Uo: "It funny to see Carrot top and midget fight."

Hana: "Such nice waves."

Everyone: **"W-waves?"**

Tohru: "It is quite fun. Meeting new friends and learning new things."

Madoka: "You are quite the optimist."

Uo: "Amazing as usual."

Hinata: "I-i-it's...o-okay."

Me: "Oh, let's kick it up a notch."

Temari: "Now you sound like Emeril."

Me: "Really?"

Madoka: "Emeril who?"

Me: "Forget it. Who is the cutest guy in your opinion?"

Everyone: "Hmm..."

Uo: "Prince Yuki. Who can beat him in looks."

Tohru: "Well, everyone is just so pretty and nice. I can't chose."

Tenten: "Neji-kun!"

Temari: "Hmm...I guess Kakashi. There is no one esle good looking besides that Yuki guy."

Sakura: "Sasuke! But Temari is right about Yuki. Is he single?"

Tohru: "Oh! I-It would be terrible if Yuki-kun had a girlfriend! He wouldn't like it!"

Winry: "I guess Ed but he is such a baby when it comes to fixing his arm and leg."

Hana: "Alphonse sends in such nice waves. So does Gaara.

Me: "Err...how about you Hinata?"

Hinata blushes: "Uh..."

Tenten: "Come on, Hinata-chan. We all know who you like."

Hinata: "Y-y-you do?"

Me: "Let's save that for the next time we meet. Okay readers! Send in those reviews! Even if it is after Christmas!"

Everyone: "Bye!"


End file.
